


Buffering

by LaFernweh



Series: Coming Together Again [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Break down, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, M/M, Overprotective Steve, Overwhelmed Bucky, Panic Attacks, Post Movie, calming, this is kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFernweh/pseuds/LaFernweh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On bad days Steve and Bucky stay in the apartment behind closed doors that are tightly locked and secured, with curtains drawn to hide them both and most importantly keep the outside world at bay. If its a quiet one Bucky just sits and stares. If its not Steve is always there to help him find his way back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffering

**Author's Note:**

> Ooo this is all sorts of short.  
> I don't think there will be many other things like this in this series. I'm not really sure how I feel about it yet.   
> I havent seen anything about Bucky being overwhelmed and shutting down for a day and I felt it was necessary because mannnn I know I'd need some chill days to.
> 
> This suddenly bit me in the ass and had to be written. I like thinking about Steve and Bucky post meltdown~
> 
> It is 5:30 and I am dieing. Lord JESUS I am tired
> 
> Heres my Tumblr if you ever want to come creepin http://lafernweh.tumblr.com/

On bad days Steve and Bucky stay in the apartment behind closed doors that are tightly locked and secured, with curtains drawn to hide them both and most importantly keep the outside world at bay.

All cellphones and electronic devices are turned off or muted. Everything that's too new is hidden away as much as possible or ignored. 

On days like this Steve does his best to be there but not too much and obviously not too little.

If its a quiet one Bucky sits and stares and doesn't react because God hes just so tired and the world is too different. Everything is exhausting and he doesn't know how to handle it so he does what any overused tool would do and he breaks. He simply stops working.

There are no questions asked and nothing is asked of him. Steve does whatever he can to make his friend comfortable and most importantly calm because if he doesn't things can go in a direction that leads to raw panic and a rabid terror that engulfs the ex assassins entire being, filling his veins with burning hot anxiety and the air with a weight that becomes so overwhelming it feels as if the world is coming down on him ( and it has).

Oh how it has.

When this happens Steve is always right there, kneeling down in front of him next to the couch, the bed, or even that corner between the bedroom and the kitchen, holding his friends face, in his now too large hands, pleading with him and whispering much needed assurances of "Please Bucky, please! I'm here, breath for me. Breathe. You're okay. Come back to me."

And somehow, eventually, the soldiers shallow rapid fire breaths begin to deepen and slow. His shoulders fall from their hunched state, muscles feeling over used or broken.

Everything is broken.

They stay like that for a while until Bucky's eyes begin to slide shut, exhaustion creeping its way in to the now silent fog that constantly plagues his decimated mind. When his head begins to tilt to the side and hes no longer the one holding it up Steve knows its over. 

The captain brushes the loose hair out of his friends face with careful fingers that linger for just a second (or maybe more..). Then gently rouses the almost dosing man with soft touches to the face and quiet instructions, telling him to sit back or lay down because everything is okay and he'll be right there.

No. Matter. What.

With the welcome knowledge that the storm has passed and everything has settled Steve sits next to the man he grew up with as if they'd never left each other and still lived in a small rundown apartment back in Brooklyn.

The thought helps lighten the heavy load on the captains shoulders but the sound of his best friends subdued breathing next to him lessens the weight on his heart.


End file.
